


winten || want

by yarkiejima



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Smut, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, nonAU, side ludery, side yumark - Freeform, winten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarkiejima/pseuds/yarkiejima
Summary: i feel each of his flesh, tightening my hug, as if wanting to merge both bodies together.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	winten || want

**Author's Note:**

> so hi, this is the first time im writing smth, like write it in English is kinda different :))))  
> \- 1. english is not my first language, there is many mistakes in this story and im apologize for it.  
> \- 2. it is smut and uhh- the first time i write some sex too =)))))  
> \- 3. the characters are not mine, but the story is coming from my mind. plz take out with full credit  
> \- 4. hope you enjoy it and comment or kudos will make me feel better (>_<)

lately, wayv's dormitory always smells of grapes, especially when it comes to ten's room, the scent is even stronger.

i wonder when he turned to like grapes? he used to say that fruit is scary.

but that isn't entirely out of the ordinary, what's important is that you've been deliberately avoiding my face lately.

when we were in china, every time he had free time he would come to my room to play, sometimes he would climb into bed and watch me play games, sometimes carry louis to my room and both one person and the cat messed together. once he even climbed on my swivel chair and spun a few times on his own, making himself dizzy, and then fell on my lap, his stupid laugh made me unable to hold back but had to pinch his cheeks several times to dislike. sometimes lucas and hendery hang out together, i'm alone in my room then he with his thick face walks into the room and hugs me, almost the times he watched me play games he fell asleep, it makes me carry him back to his room. but i still like those things. 

in the name of it, or maybe in front of everyone, we are really like brothers, he likes to tease me, and i just silently endure the battle, laugh over it, who tells the person i love is ten lee, nct's nightmare. we are not dating, just not yet, but i have actually thought about many times when i could officially love him in the dorm, do the things that hendery and lucas do, but i still don't have the courage to confess it.

i know ten lee loves me too, the same way like i love him.

he was very stubborn, there were many times he slept-talking after strenuous dance practice that exhausted our weight, he said he liked me very much, really liked me. but in the end, we were still like that, playing with each other morning and night like a couple but not a real couple, with no end. 

but after returning to korea, then quarantined at the hotel for two weeks until we returned to the dormitory, he stopped coming to my room. every day when we need to practice or record only on time to get out, he doesn't even come close to me but just hangs around beside hendery, xiaojun, and kun. the rest of the time was snuggled up in the room, refusing to poke my head out the door. but the most annoying thing for me is that every time it's time to eat, instead of asking me to bring his rice, he asks qian kun to help him. so every time kun-ge brings rice in, the leader stays in there for a long time, until i finish washing the dishes, i see him coming back.

is that ten lee doesn't like me anymore?

aishhh! i hit the table, receiving back the discriminatory gaze of yuta beside me.

"sicheng, are you overreacting? just only was a sip." yuta smirked at me, raised a glass of wine, and sipped aristocratically

"what do you know?" i snapped, lifting my glass up and back and forth, feeling the wavy waves touch the sides of the glass, the sweet aroma of wine taking over my nose. the incense comes from the room of ten hyung

"the smell on your body is too strong! you should know how to moderate it properly, otherwise, you will make a mistake on a mark in omega."

"not everyone is as lucky as you, just met markie then quickly marked." i pouted, deliberately teased back, in return for it was his amused smile, fuck!

"that is called the right person at the right time, kid." yuta laughed

when i got home for two weeks two days ten hours a minute, maybe with a few seconds left, yuta got me, insistently dragged me to the doctor to check it up. i don't know how the doctor can put me in alpha, but it makes yuta continuously chuckle, saying i had a bright future like him. stop it! if i am dead, i don't want my future where i have to eat watermelon with yuta and mark lee all day.

every day after that i ask yuta to go out like today, it's all due to the attractant i release too much because i still don't know how to regulate properly, it makes hendery, who's omega very uncomfortable, drag accordingly, lucas was constantly angry. i'm not stupid that much to be at home and have a battle with lucas. no no no! never.

.

i came back from 127's dorm, just as kun came out from ten lee's room, the leader of the group's face was full of fatigue, the smell of ripe grapes was creeping into my nose, making my stomach start to bustle.

"just come back? did you eat something? i can make it for you?"

i shook my head vigorously, suppressing the sense of excitement in my lower body. he looked at me and nodded then tried to return to the room, i quickly called him back to want to talk.

"what?" he asked

"what's wrong with ten hyung? can you tell me?" i asked, my gaze directed at the thai member's closed room

"ahh,..." the team leader began to falter, the most evidence excuse being his back and forth eyes. "he's fine, don't worry." kun-ge patted me on the shoulder, then quickly came back to his room without giving me more words.

i sighed, watching ten lee's silent doorway before leaving.

.

a week later, i see him go out, now it was in the middle of the night, he was dressed in a hoodie, his whole body covered as if he had just come from outside, a little cold on him and a faint smell of grapes in the air, make me going crazy every night when i think about this smell.

"ten hyung, where did you go back?"i asked, not turning on the living room light, but going directly towards him.

"ah! sicheng is not sleeping yet?" he was startled, struggling to turn on the light but i was quicker to grab his cold hands and pulled him towards me, hugging him in my arms.

i let him rest his head on my shoulder, my chin resting on the top of his head, continuously inhaling the fragrant scent of ten. it's been almost a month since he locked himself in his room and refused to go out. i miss him, miss his little body half a head shorter than me. remember every warm breath he hits my ear in enchantment or his gleeful laugh that teases me when i do something stupid, or when he compliments me smart, praises me cute, compliments me I'm cool, complimented me on singing well, praised me dancing beautifully. remember the feeling of him hugging me and falling asleep, his heart beating evenly beside me, when both hearts beat at the same beat, my heart sobbing for him, just him. dong sicheng, i can swear miss ten lee to be crazy.

"are you angry with me?" i asked, in return for his shaking "did i do anything wrong?" he still shook his head "so why did you avoid me?" i asked, jealousy in my body.

"i..i.." ten kept mumbling like that for more than a minute without being able to say any more words

i hug him tighter, bury my head in the hollow of his neck, then suddenly the sweet grape smells from somewhere around my nose, gently slipping through the trachea down the lungs

"your smell is so good!"

i unconsciously blurted out.

"a!.. it just the perfume, that's the perfume," he replied then pushed me out and ran back to my room.

i dumbly followed his figure, not knowing what to do.

.

after that day he was no longer staying in the room, wayv activities returned to normal, but ten hyung that always avoids me, the frequency of both people staying alone for a week is not much, dong sicheng me even counting not enough five-finger.

today is the weekend, liu yangyang naturally got a new game online, planning to finish dinner and play it. of course, all of us did not refuse, it has been a long time since we gathered together in a proper way.

ten lee is playing with xiaojun now, extremely enthusiastic, I sat next to watching the delicate lines on his face constantly changing through many expressions depending on the match being shown on large television can not help but exclamation, why can he be that handsome?

then there was something tickling my nose, i closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the smell of grapes, a slight smell of grapes spread, seemingly emanating from ten hyung. i turned to look at him, at the same time i see lucas, hendery, yangyang and xiaojun staring at him too.

what? why do they look at my hyung with such eyes that they want to eat raw? what they want?

qian kun stood up and walked around behind the chair and whispered something to ten. his expression changed from unexpected to shy then finally worried as his gaze stopped on me.

ten hyung quit the game and asked permission to go back to his room because he said he felt a bit tired so he wanted to rest.

they nodded in agreement.

i felt something was very strange, all wayv behaved very strangely, especially ten lee.

looks like they are helping him to hide something with me.

.

"yuta, what does your attractant smell like?" i asked

"why are you asking like that? are you crazy?" nakamoto yuta looked at me blankly and frowned

"just say, what are you afraid of? mine is the smell of coffee." i'm comfortable, he and i are alpha together, moreover he also has an owner.

"smell of seawater." yuta said suspiciously at me.

"so what does mark's attractant smell like?" i asked, but suddenly he roll his eyes as if he was about to kill me. "i just wanna know about it, i don't mean to be bad. i swear!" i quickly put out the fire, afraid he would go crazy and kick me, then this handsome face can't make any money.

"cherry blossoms!" he reply sharply

i still want to ask more about mark but do not dare, if he is angry and kills me for real then i would die.

"can betas smell like this?”

"dong sicheng, please think before you ask? only omega and alpha can release attractants that attract each other." nakamoto yuta turned to look at me and shouted "no betas can not do it, they kind of like normal people!"

"so if both of them give off attractants, how do i know what is the smell of omega and the smell of alpha?" i continue asking even though nakamoto yuta's face was so wrinkled like an angry monkey, should i take a picture of him and send it to mark?

he sighed, resting his hand on his forehead in a helpless expression.

"if you smell that smell, it makes you uncomfortable, it kind of makes you so angry, it's the smell of alpha. anything that makes you feel fidgety with your body and that is the smell of omega. "

"so the smell of ten hyung is the smell of omega?" i muttered, happily opening the flag in my stomach thinking of being able to have ten lee as my own

"sicheng, i warn you, you can not touch markie, no, you just thinking about him for half a second, i will also be ready to hit you! i'm not joking! ”he rolled his eyes again, signaling me with his hands.

eww, what a ferocious brother! this dong sicheng has ten lee already! i don't need your mark lee. thanks!

.

as soon as i got back to the dormitory, qian kun is sitting on the table peeling fruit, there is no one except him in the living room, i excitedly took off my shoes and sitting down across from him and asked:

"kun hyung, ten hyung is omega, right?"

the leader is startled to drop the knife on the cutting board, the apple cut with a monstrous shape following the earth's gravity sat on the floor.

"s..sicheng, in our group only hendery is an omega, please remember?" kun said slowly, but his gaze kept looking down at the knife without daring to face me.

"but-"

"ten is beta, like me and xiaojun." he said flatly, leaning down and picking up the apple and throwing it in the trash. "don't tell ten i told you this." then he put the dish of apples in the fridge then straight away.

i scratch my head, what makes kun always gentle and kind with everyone becomes angry and scary like this?

.

next three months we are going to release a new song with a full album, me and ten lee have not made progress, most of the time he is on interviews or shows that can show affection for me a little, but i always try to avoid it whenever possible. frankly, i am angry with him, very very angry. how can he stay away from me for four months and then when the camera looks at us and pretends he and i are still in such a good relationship? does he feel awkward? he doesn't feel any guilt? don't feel a bit guilty playing with me?

today i do not go to practice, mainly want to stay at home to reflect on everything from the time i return to korea, i must have a clear conversation with him, i cannot let him turn me around whatever he wants. the top will always be on top, the bottom will be the bottom, even if he is a beta, i'm alpha. who set the law that alphas can only have sex with omegas? now, i want to break the rule, i want to have sex with a beta, what can you do? my nickname is dong can do everything you know?

i sit on the sofa, fiddling with the wine glass that nakamoto yuta gave, counting the seconds and minutes waiting for ten lee' comeback. only three hours left, dong sicheng, you can wait for your elder.

i lean back on the sofa, slowly closed my eyes, then a fragrant grape smell flew into my nose causing my lower body to change rapidly. i open my eyes, seeing ten hyung standing at the door struggling to take off his shoes. his face is flushed, his whole body is shaking, his teeth clenched on his lower lip, his eyes and eyebrows narrowed uncomfortably.

"hyung!"i exclaimed

he doesn't answer, toss his shoes aside, and run lightning-fast back to his room.

i get up from the sofa and walk to his room and want to go in, but lock inside, the scent of grapes slowly swarm me and i knock on the door.

"ten lee!" i called his name out loud "open the door for me hyung! what's wrong? can you open the door for me?" "y..you go away!" he shouted from inside, right after that was the sound of objects rattling down on the ground.

"ten! open the door for me, or else i will break it." i threatened, punching the door repeatedly, the strong scent of grapes emitted from his room made me aroused and released some of the attractants

he still didn't respond, the inside was suddenly unusually quiet, the entire dorm was in silence, I could hear my breathing quickly.

"ten, don't be like that, can you tell me if something happened?" i leaned my head against the door, gave up wanting to break the door, maybe because i was too hurry to make him scared? "you don't want to say it is fine, but if you need help, please call me, i will wait outside the door for you," i take a large gulp of grape-smelling gas, unconsciously clenching my hands "hyung, i miss you!"

silence, still a silence, i close my eyes, feel my chest tighten to the point of pain, what the hell is this?

then the door opened, ten lee hugged me, while i was surprised he pulled me into his room.

.

the sweet scent of grapes hits my nose, my whole body is like an electric current, his shaking hands tighten on my hips, unwilling to separate. his hot face is buried in the back of my neck, his warm breath is making me uncomfortable, the scent of grapes is stronger as I bend my head to hug him back.

"sicheng, i want it, can you do it for me?" he gasps, his hands around my hips tighten a little more

"ah! what do you want?" i was momentarily confused by his words, the grape aroma around the room made my mind dull.

"go to bed!" he said urgently, pushing me to bed then getting on top of me while sitting down "sicheng, please fuck me! hurry up!" he said, his face as red as a ripe tomato, his eyes were wet and blurred with love, his pink lips filled.

i sat up and hugged him, the omega attractant quickly filled my brain, and by alpha instinct, my body released some of the attractants which made him groan. i quickly searched his lips, pressed them both into a fierce kiss, I sucked his chalky tongue making it

i slid my hands inside his shirt, teasing with the early nipples that were hardened with the excitement, ten leaning forward to consecrate himself to me. his whole body is pink like a strawberry, really, how can a human who hates fruits like an eternity have a perfect body with each type of fruit like that?

ten lee immediately arched his body from the touch as my hand moved in the curves of his body, i touched his thigh, massaged it, and pinched it, he shuddered to bite his lips, his breath confused.

"i want it,... inside!!"

i smirk, maybe now is not the right time to tease him, i can continue to joke like that after his body and mind are getting clearer, we have more time to do this thing.

i took off his wet underwear early and threw it to the floor, i pushed him to lie down and then used my hands to separate his legs, slowly feeling the wetness from ten's secret little hole, as this is a love period so that place is extremely slippery, very convenient for me to enter. he bites his lips at me, trying to spread his legs lustfully, i move my fingers around his inner thigh, sticky mucus dripping from the outside. he lifted his hips, started to lose his patience when i wasn't really in, and dong sicheng, nothing in the world could be more charming than ten hyung's lewd images at the moment, i swear.

i put a finger inside, he groaned, his body twitching. my fingers slid in easily, the small hole squeezed my finger so I couldn't control myself but bit my lips, secreting coffee-scent attractants that drove him crazy. then the second and third fingers inserted, he is invaded by pleasure, moaning like a small cat in his throat, it made my lower body even harder. i begin to move faster, expanding the inner hole. ten lee is comfortable, literally and figuratively, he is wet and tightly absorbed in force.

dong sicheng is flexing his fingers, and ten is trying to move his hips so he can get more, it's hard to blame why he's in such a hurry. i restrain my impatience, my fingers move faster, his tight warmth surrounding my fingers made my lower body pain more and more painful, unable to wait anymore at the thought of my dick in and out of him.

"do you like it?" i lean over to kiss him on the forehead, whisper, then kiss him all over his face. his skin is hot under my lips, i could feel his warm breath against my cheek. "wanna cum right now?"

ten lee still doesn't answer, nods shakily, reaches over my shoulder, moves his hips up and down in front of my hand, self-satisfied. dong sicheng once again swears this is the most exciting thing in my twenty-three years of life.

i touch his prostate with my finger, he shivered and burst into tears. his body is tense up, his dick oozing a bit of fluid, it must be about not able to hold it anymore. i don't want to tease him anymore, i deliberately massaged his prostate, "cum for me hyung!" my low voice ting with the taste of sex.

after a few seconds, the ten wriggled, opened his mouth loudly, moaning in satisfaction, long lashes gently quivering, condensed liquid shot out. i kept moving my hands inside his urinal even though he was cumming.

.

"do you feel better?" i look at him with fascination, the scent of grapes and coffee intermingled in the atmosphere that doesn't upset me, but stimulates the beast inside me.

ten hyung looked at me without answering but the corner of his lips gave off a satisfied smile, but that doesn't mean i will end the game right now.

"now it's my turn."

i pull the zipper of my pants, throw it to a certain corner and i don't care if it lands on the ground or not, ten bits his lips and look at me, his whole body tremble but his voice is firm: "please,... sicheng, fuck me, please! i want you."

i smirk with satisfaction, lifting both of his legs around my neck looking for the easiest position to enter. i raised my hand to caress the two small spots in front of his chest, my face pressed against the hollow of his neck, biting it while bringing my hot body to place his wet, enthusiastic shrinking hole.

"call my name, hyung!" i squeezed his waist, intentionally releasing a lot of attractants

"hh, sicheng! sicheng,... dong sicheng!" he shouted, moving his waist constantly rubbing against my lower body "aaaaa!"

he is beaten up by pleasure and let out a screeching scream. dong sicheng completely stepped in, the tip of the maximum dick squeezed into ten's hole, making him uncontrollable and moaning continuously.

i shock because of the wonderful feeling he gives, it fits. the warm and wonderful feeling pressed against him was an unexpectedly new pleasure.

my mischievous mouth caught his hot lips and forcefully kissed him down.

"si--sicheng!... so deep! a! sicheng! huh, ... so big, i can not handle it!"

his breath is troubled, his hands clench on the milky white bed sheet, arched to accept each of my kisses, moans coming from his mouth like a hymn, a hot hymn which can quickly burn every single cell in my body.

i starting to move my body, slowly gently, hips collided with ten, heat tightly enveloping the penis.

the intense rough penis piercing, at first just slow clicks, going in and out in a normal rhythm, wishing ten lee to get used to his size, then gradually with powerful pushes, the constant attack made the sounds of flesh clashing into one in the dimly lit room.

ten feels the bed sheet under his back continuously moving as if the two had gradually left their original position due to sicheng's violent pushes.

he gasps against my lips, completely engulfed in ecstasy. his chest heaves up with his lovely pink body. i keep going in and out faster, ten trying to move his body to squeeze my body against me, almost wanting to feel every part of my dick coming in and out of him.

"stronger, ah! sicheng, fa--faster, sicheng! a! more, .. more" he said uninterruptedly, bent over to catch me every stab, i want him more.

my hot lust gets louder every time he calls out my name, just as i push in and out of him faster and faster.

"sicheng! i'm going to cum.... hmm... can't stand anymore,... uh!" ten about to reach the top, butt constantly swinging, the urinals tightened, arms reaching out to squeeze my solid arm

i pulling out my penis and stabbed it again, reaching the last point that made him moan loudly, the penis digging deep into his hole, his fingernails scratching on my arm making it red start to bleed. Yes, it does hurt, but the pleasure in my lower body quickly takes over my whole body, forcing me to continuously pull out and then thrust backward, his colon septum shrinking and drawing me tightly.

several times like that, his whole body suddenly stiffened, the little dick between his two legs released a white cloudy liquid on my stomachs. he breathes heavily in satisfaction, his arm stopped scratching my body.

"wait for me," my voice is thick with sexual flames, clicking several more times inside him

my penis ruthlessly stabbed once more, reaching the endpoint in his body, hot liquid poured out in waves that the ten's lower abdomen could not help but heat up with them.

"hyung! i love you."

he nods slowly, his lips move to want to tell something but it back to silent when i block it with a kiss, not too intense but very wet.

.

his whole body was limp with no strength at all, i feed him porridge. after finishing off half a bowl of white porridge and some birth control pills, he sat back against the wall, his eyes closed nonchalantly, his hands constantly rubbing the hips I held earlier, swollen a red color with several marked hands.

"does it hurt?" i put the bowl of porridge on the table, crawled onto the bed, embracing his pink naked body, greedily inhaling the fragrant grapes emanating from him "I'm sorry, i used too many forces! "

he turned and hugged me, shaking his head and said:

"it is not hurt, you never hurt me." his hands wrapped around my neck, his whole small body fit in my embrace. "the smell of coffee from you is so fragrant!" he said, lips started moving around on my neck, moving back to the nape of my neck then my earlobes, biting lightly.

"hyung, why are you hiding from me that you are an omega?" i suddenly remember that so the fire starts to explode, I push him out, and asked

"sicheng, i..." he said nothing, faltered like that, hands clasped together, his lower lip was bitten hard by him almost wanting to bleed

"i think i should go, i don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." i stand up, grab my clothes that were scattered on the ground "you should get another alpha to help you in this love period. "

"ah, dong sicheng, don't go! i-- i will tell you the truth?" i turn my head to look into his tear-stained eyes that the fire suddenly disappeared, just wanted to run to push him down and continue torment for a few more matches "i,... I don't want you to be responsible for me. i know if you find out i'm an omega, you will want to help me, but... i'm afraid you will change your mind later, then you'll feel guilty because you can't take care of me,... i'm afraid you'll think i'm annoying, you will hate me too, so... i choose to keep it secret. "said ten, his nose started sniffling, his whole body was trembling and his tears kept pouring out, at first just a few hiccups, more and more later.

"are you underestimating my love for you? you don't believe me, are you?" i ask, angrily slapping my hands on the table. all just a camouflage for the soul that melted from the moment he sobbed. dong sicheng, you are a pathetic guy, but even if you lose the battle at ten lee's hands, it's worth it, right?

"sicheng, i,... i didn't mean it, don't get it wrong," his hands and feet start fluttering, tears streaking down in his pinkish face but he doesn't mind "i will let you mark me okay? "he wants to stand up and walk towards me but he suddenly fell off balance, his hands press down on the pain in his lower body, his whole body is shaking, the smell of scent. The sweetness emitted from ten's body grew stronger each time, his skin gradually turned pink, his breathing was troubled "sicheng, come here, uh, it is coming back."

i shake my head vigorously trying to wake myself up from the scent of the omega, but i have to admit it has such powerful force! i slowly move forward, kissing him lightly on his wet lips, ten lee in flare-up hotter than anything in the world.

"hyung, are you sure? i'll mark you for myself right?" i ask, trying to force myself to stay awake at this scent. i let out an attractant that reassured me and also forced him to use his mind to answer this question. this is a lifelong story, it cannot be easily said that marking is marked as making love is making love.

"sicheng love me, don't you?" his eyes are smudged with sensual smell "then make me be yours, only you, i... will just... ah... moan under sicheng's body only. "

i lean down and kisses the nape of his nape, right on the scent glands, gently stroking the outside with my tongue to make the tenon up, then I swallow my saliva, decide to bite down, mark him as my own, ten lee's dong sicheng's. 

he screams, clutching my neck, sweating all over my body. we started exchanging wet kisses and then went on to have another passionate sex match.

.

ten lee put his arms around the neck of the dong sicheng, the legs are also skillfully clamping the sicheng's waist, very comfortable playing the phone.

"the smell of coffee from you is so fragrant!" he raises his voice in exclamation, his eyes half-lidded to enjoy

"baby, how do you know i'm alpha and avoid me?" i caressed his back lightly and asked, "i still haven't told you yet."

"yuta hyung said so. he even told me to keep myself, not let you to touch." ten recall that phone call with yuta suddenly feeling very funny

"wait, can you say it again, nakamoto yuta and you talked, does he even know you are omega?" i push his body out questioningly, receiving a bewildered nod from ten "yuta knew you are an omega before me? " he nodded again

shit, nakamoto yuta, i will risk your life with you, how dare you hide that big secret? does he still see me as a close friend?

"honey, what's wrong?" ten lee touch my eyebrows, which were frowning at my anger, asked

i look at him, bite my lip, this person, aishh, when i want to seriously quarrel with him, always softened by the face of a crying kitten.

"baby, i'm really very angry." i quickly changed my position and pressed him against the bed coldly.

he doesn't say anything, his lips are slightly puffed up, my cheeks are pinched by him.

"i deal with you first now, i'll come find yuta to ask me in a few moments." i am leaning over and buried my head in his neck and began to licking, ten lee, this time I definitely won't forgive you.

"okay honey, i'm all yours." ten lee chuckled.

.

ten lee's whole body is mine.

that's right, ten lee, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul is now dong sicheng's, can't be changed.

when both bodies are wrapped together, as if they were merged together,

unbreakable.

**Author's Note:**

> meet me at twitter, instagram, wattpad (@yarkiejima)  
> thanks for reading it and have a nice day you guys <3


End file.
